


Babysitting

by maple_txt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_txt/pseuds/maple_txt
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire are left in charge of Cosette and Marius' child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic to be posted. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy this sweet little thing.

“And if you need anything else you have our numbers.” Cosette said whilst grabbing her husband by the arm and leading him out the door with a smile to the two men she was leaving in charge of her child.

Grantaire and Enjolras weren’t often the babysitters on Cosette and Marius’ date nights; Jehan usually took care of little Fantine and if they weren’t available, like tonight when they were at a poetry night, then Joly, Musichetta and Bossuet would do the job however it just so happened that they were also on a date night. Even Courfeyrac and Combeferre were out of town.  
This left Enjolras and Grantaire as the next in line as most responsible and capable of looking after the three year old.

She was a sweet girl, she looked most like her mother but everyone pointed out the freckles and passionate nostrils similar to her father’s. She was funny and polite, and although she seemed like an angel, she could be a handful when she wanted to be.

“We’ll be fine, have fun you two.” Enjolras stated trying to keep a calm face despite his excessive worry of doing something wrong.

“Bye mummy. Bye daddy.” Fantine waved her parents off from Grantaire’s shoulders where she had insisted sitting as soon as he entered the home.

Grantaire was good with kids, they shared similar personality traits. He could easily play with them, talk to them and get them to behave. Despite his skill with kids, he didn’t want his own; he realised that the life he and Enjolras had did not need complicating further with the addition of children.

When the couple exited, Grantaire brought Fantine back to the ground where she then ran back to her toys with the two men in tow.

“Okay, you have an hour until bed time missus.” Grantaire stated as he sat next to her. “We can read you a bedtime story again if you like?”

“Can I pick the story?”

“Of course.”

All three played with her dolls. Enjolras was always hesitant at first thinking he looked foolish playing pretend with dolls he wasn’t fond of, but he always eventually got into it as the plots for their little adventures were always weird and wonderful.

This time, Grantaire’s doll was the evil step mother of Enjolras’ whilst Fantine’s was a wizard come to save Enjolras and defeat the evil step mum. However, the step mother turned into a dog half way through (Grantaire’s idea) and Enjolras and Fantine adopted it.

It wasn’t long until the hour was up.

“Okay Fantine, let’s get ready for bed.” Enjolras stood and picked the youngster up. “What drink are you taking to bed tonight?”

“Mummy said I can have milk with a cookie.” She gleamed back at him.

“Oh did she now?” Grantaire questioned, a smirk on his face.

“Yes she did.”

“Okay, well how about I go get that whilst Enjy takes you up to choose a bedtime story?”

Together they successfully put her to bed; she drank her milk and ate her cookie and listened intently to the men reading her book (with different voices for each of the characters of course).  
Once she was sound asleep, both returned back to the living room and flopped on the sofa, Enjolras resting his head on Grantaire’s shoulder who carefully slipped a hand into the mess of blonde hair. Enjolras hummed his approval.

“What time is it?” Enjolras asked holding his wrist up to Grantaire to present his watch.

“They should be back in a little over two hours.” At this Enjolras sighed and pushed himself further into his boyfriend.

Grantaire picked up the TV remote, turned it on and before changing the channel from one of Fantine’s children’s shows, he turned the volume down. He settled on a comedy show knowing they probably won’t be paying much attention to anything they put on.

Enjolras moved himself eventually so he was laying across the sofa and across Grantaire’s lap. He yawned as he traced a finger across the other’s jaw.

“You can go to sleep you know, I know it’s been a hectic week for you.”

“No, I can stay awake. I made it through university on minimal sleep and coffee, I’m sure I can stay up late one more night.”

Grantaire smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of his lovers face.

“Remember when Fantine was born?” Enjolras asked as his eyes drifted closed.

“How can I forget?” Grantaire chuckled, “We’d just started dating, Musichetta and Bossuet had the flu and I was about to make another attempt to quit drinking.”  
“And Combeferre was about to propose.”

“All of you fresh out of uni. Except Joly of course, still in medical school.”

“What a time it was.” Enjolras opened his eyes and smiled at Grantaire. “You know I’m very proud of you right?”

“The lawyer, proud of his tattoo artist boyfriend.” Enjolras frowned.

“I am proud of you. You’ve been clean for two years, you’re doing something you enjoy, you actually talk to me about your problems. You-“ Grantaire shushed him with a kiss.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain.” Grantaire smiled at him.

“You are happy right?”

“Enj, I’m the happiest the ever been. I’m doing art as a job, something I never thought would happen. I’m not stuck depressed looking for joy at the bottom of the bottle. I’m dating the most handsome, amazing, wonderful, smart, supportive, hottest-“

“You can stop with the adjectives.” Enjolras laughed as he leant up to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Back at you.”

They sat in silence, cuddled together, watching TV.

Not long after, they heard footsteps above them and small cries. Enjolras sat up just as the girl started to make her way down the stairs.

“What’s up sweetheart?” Grantaire asked picking her up and placing her on his lap. Enjolras was quick to wipe away the tears falling from her eyes.

“Bad dream.”

“It’s okay, it’s not real.” He hugged the girl closer to him to comfort her.

“You can sit down here for a while, R will keep up safe.”

So all three sat cuddled on the sofa, Fantine’s blanket covering them and a Disney film playing. Fantine was the first to drift to sleep, quickly followed by Enjolras and despite his best efforts to stay awake, Grantaire also joined them in their slumber.

This was how Cosette and Marius found them when they returned from their night out.


End file.
